Susanah DiNozzo
by loveRomance1
Summary: this is the adventures of Tony and Ziva's daughter, susanah going to various parts of the world and reserecting lost documents and article. rated T for dead bodies


**A/N: so I wrote this for a project for school, and it technically is fanfiction, and I have seen other stories written like this so I hope you like it.**

Hello my name is Susanna DiNozzo. I come from a very brave family with dangerous jobs. My father Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony for short worked for NCIS. This stands for Naval Crime Investigational Squad. My mother a Mossad Officer and NCIS agent met my father and fell in love. A year after there marriage they had me, a secret Agent, Spy and NCIS officer. I guess you can say that I followed in my parents footsteps, only I don't think that they traveled the world looking for lost pieces of history not seen for over 100 years. I was always told that I had my mother's beauty and quick thinking, but had my father's humor and love for movies. I don't think that I would be able to do anything else, besides all of this secret agent stuff. Even though I am just twenty three I have become one of the best agents that NCIS has ever had.

That is how I got my newest mission, recovering a famous newspaper on Juan Peron. Even though it was known that Peron destroyed all of these Newspapers, making sure that they never see the light of day again. The Director believes that there is still one copy left; rumor has it that a servant had hid it from his master when Peron's troops were collecting the newspapers. Several Agents have already gone missing and were presumed dead to try and recover this paper.

When I had gotten off the plane that landed in the capitol of Argentina, I rented a vehicle though the government, and headed toward a small tribe just south of San Carlos de Barlloche. Upon Arriving there are starving natives begging. It breaks my heart knowing that they have eaten so little in there entire lives. I ask the chief of the tribe about the news paper, all he does is nods vigorously and points at a cave that I did not notice before. I only assume that that is where the Newspaper was.

Getting into the cave was an unpleasant experience that I have no wish of ever experience again, since I got my fear of bugs from my father, of coarse the ground was made of crawling, alive beetles and other various creatures that I do not want to explain.

Just hearing the crunches of the materials beneath me makes my skin crawl as I write this. As I painfully slowly walked on into the cave the bugs appear to be less.

When I thought the bugs were bad I never expected to find what I did. A corpse, worst of all I recognized the corpse, Special Agent David McGee was stabbed by three arrows. One piecing through his heart, hear, and neck. I knew that I had to call Abby and Tim to tell then that unfortunately there son was found.

I continued on and that's when I found it. Lying against the wall with tons of dust covering it, It looked, was maybe made in the mid 1950's. When I picked it up happened, a dozen more rotting corpses falling on me, the smell was the worst. It was like smelling year old banana peel, month old eggs, and lots of sewage all mixed together. I almost threw up to add to the smell of the disgusting mixes. When I finally got out of the pile of unwanted materials the first thought in my mind was 'man I need a shower'.

I walked across the layer of bugs as I saw the opening of the cave. I never saw anyone buy the time I got to the opening and I still don't know if it was from the smell or just the fact that it was probably 3 a.m.

As I got onto the plane the pilot gave me a look like he was about to throw up, all I said was "just get me out of here and don't say a word". With that we never spoke the entire trip home in Tennessee.

I did not even bother going all the way home to take a shower I reached the first hotel that I could and asked for a room. I was so sick and tired of smelling like sewage, that I really did not even care about.

The shower felt so well, and buy the time I got out of the shower, it was about 5 a.m. and I slept for the next 12 hours. I mean who wouldn't after the day I had and I still had to make the call about McGee.

As I reached the bullpen the next morning I though the news article on my bosses desk and said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice "There you go another famous parcel rediscovered." Then said with a serious tone "now I f you don't mind I

have to make a serious call to Tim and Abby McGee".

**A/N: I have other parts to this story If you guys are interested, just leave me a review to let me know, and the other parts are longer and in probably in more detail. **


End file.
